


五次达米安不在现场

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 名叫乔的男孩 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 警告：本文包含了大量超凡双子的粉丝滤镜。就是个试图把超凡双子塞进电影宇宙的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 名叫乔的男孩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

在第一次外星人入侵事件时，达米安，aka罗宾，因为某些非常私人的原因，没能及时出现在大都会现场。

好吧，如果你非要知道，事实就是他被蝙蝠侠禁足了。

蝙蝠侠之子，听起来让人非常印象深刻，但也有些副作用：这意味着蝙蝠侠能对他使用家长监管权利，哪怕有时候就是毫无道理，其中最令人深恶痛绝的，就是禁足。

当外星人入侵全球网络，傲慢地要求人类交出那名藏身在地球上的外星人时，达米安正用把自己关在房间里的方式来控诉被禁足在家的不满，同时试图解锁平板电脑上的家长控制——真是多谢了啊潘尼沃斯——那个信号一出现，他立即跳起来，忘了所有的郁郁不乐，飞快地溜出了房间打算下到蝙蝠洞。

然后发现他们把他进入蝙蝠洞的权限也给禁了。

又花了他一点时间才黑进安全系统，拿回所有的权限，罗宾终于登上哥谭城市的制高点，正准备出发，却发现下方的街区已经乱成一团。

外星人入侵带来的末日氛围，也让绝望情绪飞速弥漫在哥谭街头，也让一部分黑帮还有暴徒趁乱出来浑水摸鱼了，把这当成了一场即兴狂欢。到处都是惊恐的人群还有火光，哥谭警方就像平时一样没用，疲于奔命于各处。

外星人正在摧毁另一个城市，但哥谭也在燃烧。

达米安又回头看了一眼远处的大都会。他知道他父亲在那里，他身上的定位显示他正在越来越接近深入新闻中外星人大战的区域。必然有其他更为紧要的事情拖住了他无法分神回来处理此处的骚乱。

蝙蝠侠不在城里，哥谭就由罗宾负责。

达米安拉上兜帽，情不自禁地露出一丝冷笑，朝下方的街道上一个正举起燃烧瓶的小混混俯冲而下。

一直到到下半夜，罗宾才终于有空抽身去了大都会。他无声地落在废墟中，看着站在阴影里的男人，一开始差点没认出那就是他的父亲，他身上的那套西装已经毁了，整个人灰头土脸，失魂落魄。当罗宾在他身后降下，他父亲甚至延迟了一秒才做出回应，回头看了他一眼。他空洞地看着罗宾，眨了眨眼，然后动起来，大步朝他走来。

达米安顿时意识到不好。他父亲同意他成为罗宾时，伴随了一堆附加条件，包括但不限于要完成家教那些他早就知道的课程，还有当他们身着制服时不能以真实身份相称等等。很显然，照着这些逻辑，罗宾也不应该在此时此地现身，来找布鲁斯·韦恩，有人可能会看见他们，然后猜到他们之间的关联。蝙蝠侠肯定又要对他耳提面命一番，他的禁足没准还会被再次延长，也许他应该趁现在立即射出钩爪荡走，假装他从没来过——

他父亲抱住了他。

达米安惊讶得都忘了反应。他父亲整个人都在颤抖，牙关咬紧得几乎格格作响，手臂僵硬得达米安甚至不敢挣扎，怕一动把它挣断。

他很愤怒，达米安从没见过他父亲如此愤怒，不管是过去的那些夜巡还是更骇人听闻的罪案现场。蝙蝠侠靠恐惧统治哥谭，蝙蝠侠式的愤怒是冰冷的，沉重的，是伴随着如何效率最大化的计算，蝙蝠侠不能也不会让自己迷失在情绪之下，他总是将所有的愤怒更为高效地转为行动。

但现在，沸腾的怒意盈满了他父亲的身体，几乎让他无法控制自己。

达米安屏住了呼吸，他意识到，有些事不一样了。

然后他父亲放开了他，就像开始一样突兀。

“回家去，罗宾。”他说，声音沙哑， “接下来我们还有工作要做。”

达米安听从了，尽管还是有点困惑。他最后回头看了一眼他父亲，说不上哪里怪怪的，然后又决定只是错觉。

他射出钩爪离开，将那个疲惫而痛苦的男人留在黑暗里。

那之后是令人心满意足的一年，更多鲜血、愤怒，还有暴力，更妙的还有蝙蝠烙印，不好的是，外星人开始满世界飞，但蝙蝠侠严厉禁止罗宾过多涉入和超人相关的调查当中，甚至还给他安排了更多家教课程。达米安还偷听到他和管家在悄悄策划着把他塞进某个寄宿学校。

“我不会去的！”他在早餐时对着潘尼沃斯大声抗议。

“布鲁斯老爷只是想要保护你，达米安少爷。”管家冷静地说。

达米安对此嗤之以鼻，他四岁大的时候就已经不需要任何人保护了。

但他的反对显然无效，最后他还是被塞进了一个所谓的贵族寄宿学校，里面装满了脑袋空空鼻孔朝天特权在握的寄生虫——当达米安指出这一点时，潘尼沃斯脸上似笑非笑的表情充分说明了这其中的讽刺性。“你父亲写了一张七位数的支票让你破格进入那里，我想您会宾至如归的，达米安少爷。”

总而言之，寄宿学校的生活简直生不如死，直到达米安忍无可忍，对某几个愚蠢到来挑衅他的高年级生动手而顺利地被踢出学校时，才发现外面的世界已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。哥谭的蝙蝠决意对战氪星之子，他父亲的愤怒终于找到了一个爆发出口。

但结果是更愤怒的另有其人。这股疯狂扭曲的怒火最终以一个庞然怪物的面貌降世，而最终接受考验的不只是神，还有人类。

达米安没有亲眼看见超人的死亡，但他确实在那之后跟着他的父亲去了堪萨斯，在寒风中遥遥地看着克拉克·肯特的棺材落入六尺之下。


	2. Chapter 2

然后过了几个月——谁能想到呢，反正达米安没有——克拉克·肯特，也就是死了的超人，又一个翻身自己从土里爬了出来。

达米安愿意付出再在寄宿学校多待六个月的代价，就为了亲眼一睹这个奇迹，反正在超人躺在地下这几个月里，韦恩宅气氛之惨淡阴森，都快让达米安想念那个破学校了。

所以，你可以从字面意义上理解，超人的复活，真的是给所有人的生活都带回了一缕阳光，特别是达米安的。

但当他父亲宣布肯特要和他们住一段时间，达米安的心情就阳光不起来了。

“为什么？”他怀疑地问，“他是超人，他有他自己住的地方，他还有一个未婚妻。”就差直接点出他父亲的司马昭之心了。

就像世界上所有的神秘事件一样，死而复生也有很多不好解释的副作用，比如超人暂时失去了他的超能力，他一时也没办法直接回到克拉克·肯特原来的生活里，至于未婚妻，显然莱恩小姐在经历了悲恸之后，已经向前看了。

“在他找回自己的能力之前，我们要确保他的安全，”他父亲眼也不眨地说，就好像之前那个夜以继日在蝙蝠洞里磨氪石矛头的不是他自己一样。“一个暂时失去了能力的超人对他自己还有其他人都太危险了。有人可能会想要绑架或利用他，他现在基本上一点自保能力也没有。”

肯特在他身后咳嗽一声，暗示自己并不是很赞同这个结论，但没人搭理他。达米安还是气鼓鼓地：“我还是看不出——”

“我需要你作为他的训练结果验收人。”他父亲说。达米安很惊奇地哼了一声，暂时忘了应该继续反对。

“什么？你认真的吗？”肯特小声嘀咕，“但——他还是个孩子！”

达米安不悦地眯起了眼睛，“我是最好的罗宾，我训练过刺客联盟的杀手，”他傲慢地抬起下巴，“我当然有资格验证你是不是准备好应付那些绑架者了。”

他不再看肯特瞠目结舌的蠢样，转身走开，也假装听不见潘尼沃斯在身后愉快地说：“看，我就说达米安少爷会欣然接受的。肯特主人，让我把你的行李拿到房间里吧。”

达米安当然很快就明白了这不过是他父亲主导的一出激将法，大概连肯特也被他算计进来了。但另一方面达米安确实也好奇，当超人变成普通人到底是什么样子的。

别误会，达米安知道超人的普通模式是什么样。在超人还躺在棺材里的时候，他也跟着他父亲浏览了所有这些年克拉克·肯特的成长轨迹，被收养，长大，丧亲，离家，归来……总之就是蝙蝠侠式的事无巨细的所有。

达米安不太确定普通人要走出悲痛到底需要几步，在他看来，他父亲从来就没有走到接受超人死亡那一步。所以，接受肯特的入住更像一个对他父亲的妥协，看着一个大活人穿着格子衬衫在他眼前晃来晃去，总比大半夜摸黑下到蝙蝠洞结果被一个半人身高的超人投影吓得一趔趄要好多多了。达米安不知道他父亲是怎么想的，那个红蓝配色甚至和蝙蝠洞一点都不搭好么！

幸好超人活过来了，不然达米安还不知道自己得看他父亲看那个玩意多久，每次不小心撞见都让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩，简直像某种极不健康的恋物癖。

但蝙蝠侠之所以能成为蝙蝠侠，在于他总是能做到人所不能。很快，达米安发现他父亲已经从“我是如此哀痛你无以伦比的牺牲”无缝切换入“既然你已经活过来了我决定要毫无保留地从肉体和精神上摧残你”。

达米安坐在餐桌那一头，看着手抖得连只汤匙都拿不稳的肯特，并没有多少怜悯。和蝙蝠侠训练过的其他人比，肯特实在是太弱了。蝙蝠侠当然也不会因为他是超人，又刚活过来就会对他降低一丁点标准——只会提得更高。

他父亲能表现出来的最大仁慈，不过就是在自己脸前竖起一张报纸，不去看肯特花了五分钟，用尽全部努力都没能把一勺汤送进嘴的惨状。

肯特又努力了一次，汤匙从他手中第三次掉落，他瞪着因液体迅速渗入变得比周围深一度的台布，最终叹了口气，“对不起，阿尔弗雷德，我能不能——”

“行行好，给他拿个吸管吧。”他父亲从报纸后面说。

肯特向他怒视，可惜他现在已经没有了从眼里射出热视线的能力。

“也许你更愿意在你自己的房间进餐，肯特主人？”阿尔弗雷德说，不动声色地瞄一眼微微抖动的报纸后的男人。

肯特如释重负地叹息，道着谢蹒跚离去。等他完全消失在楼梯上方，他父亲才放低报纸，嘴角带着还没消褪的弯起弧度，他随即意识到餐桌上还有另一个人，迅速转为正色。

“这个时间你不是应该出门去学校了吗？”他问，达米安切一声，推开自己的盘子，跳下椅子，不和这些惺惺作态的成年人掺和。

他父亲并没有确切指出达米安应该在什么时候进行他那部分工作，达米安把这个默许他可以自行决定的意思。因此，当这天他走向学校的停机坪，发现来接他的不是潘尼沃斯而是肯特——肯特这阵子分担了庄园里一些工作，像任何信奉工作才能证明自己价值的可怜人一样，他无法安然接受当一个衣来伸手饭来张口的客人——达米安意识到，是时候验证一下肯特的生存自保能力了。

他等他们到了空中就发动了攻击，从袖子里飞出袖箭射向肯特。肯特下意识地一闪，躲过去了。他惊骇地看向达米安，抬胳膊去挡达米安随即刺向他的匕首，但达米安更快，匕首的锋刃抵在他颈侧，但肯特看起来只是更迷惑了。“达米安，你在干什么？”

达米安收回匕首，啧声。“测试你的自保能力，要是换了真的刺客，你已经死了。”

肯特眼睛瞪大了，“什么？可是……你不能不打招呼就袭击我！我们会坠机的！你会死的！我也是！”

“如果真的有人想杀你，他不会因为你们可能一起坠机而亡就放弃了，”达米安说。

肯特哑然地瞪了他半晌。“真是有其父必有其子。”过了一会儿他嘀咕道，“我真的一点也不该意外。”

达米安才不在乎他说什么，“你甚至没撑过一分钟。我刚刚把结果发给了父亲，”他通知肯特，肯特的眼睛又瞪大了，这次是因为惊恐。“他让我转告你，今晚你的训练加倍，老时间在蝙蝠洞等他。”

达米安只围观过一次他父亲和肯特的训练，就因太过无聊而再也不想看。看蝙蝠侠恐吓街头恶棍都比看着肯特凄凄惨惨又死不肯服输一次又一次爬起来，然后蝙蝠侠还得别别扭扭地表示他做得也不错要好好玩得多。再一次，这些惺惺作态的成年人。

肯定是因为这样，他才错过了那些一点点细微变化的细节。令人耻辱的是，达米安甚至是过了整整一周，才意识到他父亲每个晚上夜巡归来，他上楼的脚步声没有直接回自己房间而是走向反方向的另一头，目的地并非图书室。

恍然顿悟的那个早上，达米安看着餐桌两头的那两个若无其事的成年人，各种百味杂陈。当肯特放下咖啡杯，他差点没回过神。

“我们得走了，达米安？”肯特说，点了点手腕上的表，哦，对，学校。

他父亲也放下报纸，遥遥地看着他们，达米安压下了所有的困惑和不解，默默滑下椅子，潘尼沃斯已经拿着他的书包等在门口了。

“发生什么事了吗？”蝙蝠侠说，他们正在盯梢一个可能的军火交易团伙。罗宾从兜帽下看着他父亲的侧脸，最后还是说了。

“你和超人睡，是因为想要控制监视他吗，以防万一他的力量又回来了？”

“……”蝙蝠侠震惊地瞪着他，达米安理直气壮地瞪回去。

“我知道你们睡一起了。不止一次。不是说肯特是个坏选择，实际上，他比你过去的那些过夜对象都好多了。”

蝙蝠侠的嘴张了张，然后说：“克拉克，退出通讯，请。”

一个清嗓子声，肯特在那头很小心地说：“我也觉得你不是个坏选择，布鲁斯，非常不坏那种，就是这么一说，以供参考。对不起，我现在离线。”

哦，他忘了肯特现在时不时也会替潘尼沃斯在蝙蝠洞里做辅助，见鬼了。

达米安瞄着他父亲，莫名感觉心虚。但他父亲只是扶了扶额，发出忍耐的嘶声。

“我就回答这一次，不会再有类似讨论，”他说，“不，不是你想的那个原因。话题结束。”

“但如果他恢复了——”

“话，题，结，束。”蝙蝠侠咬牙说。

所以就是这样了。超人来了，超人死了，然后超人又活了，然后他父亲有了一个（暂时失去能力然后又恢复了的）超级男朋友。

这就是达米安的生活，生活就是这么翻来覆去地把人类玩弄于股掌间。

外星人第二次入侵地球时，达米安甚至都心如止水了。

正联全体出动去对抗外星来的敌人，只有罗宾，又是罗宾被要求留下来，守在哥谭等消息，他的抗议也并没有人在乎。

他父亲戴上头罩，跳进蝙蝠机，准备出发。超人也紧跟其后，但他脚步微微一顿，回头看那个拽着他披风的男孩。达米安仰头看着他，欲言又止。

“我会帮忙看着他的背后，我会带他回来。”超人说，露出一个彼此心照不宣的笑容。“我保证。”

可你自己都死过一次，你的保证可真的让人不太放心，达米安想这么回他，但他嗓子里就像堵住了一团棉花一样，什么都说不出来，只能重重地点了点头。

他站在顶楼看着他们离去。

当那机器——或他们所说的母盒，启动时，就连哥谭的地面都发出了轻微震动，达米安登上高处，天空的样子就像有什么被撕裂了，空气里有一种非常不对劲的感觉，让他皮肤上的汗毛根根竖起，带来了一种诡异的亢奋。

也许这就是世界末日的感觉，达米安暗想，他盯紧了头顶的天空，等待着——

然后他听见了一个尖叫声，哎呀一声，有一个什么东西从半空里掉出来，砸在他身上，还乱七八糟七手八脚地缠在他身上，弄得达米安也向后一仰，结结实实地摔倒在地。

达米安反射性就要攻击压在他身上的这个敌人，然后对上那双惊讶地瞪大的蓝眼睛，那是个——小孩？！

不。不只是个小孩。达米安曾经无数次浏览过那些保存在家庭相册里的照片，他甚至记得肯特夫人温暖的手指一一划过那些带着沉重记忆的相片的样子，告诉他那是“克拉克”几岁，做了什么。

现在趴在达米安身上，一脸迷惑地瞪着他的家伙，就长着一张和肯特十岁时一模一样的脸。除了所有的老照片里肯特都没有打扮成这样。他穿了一条带破洞的牛仔裤，胸口还带着那个大大的“S”。然后，好像这些还不够似的，最扯的是，他特么还有个小红披风。

“你他妈是谁？！”达米安喊道。

“我是乔，你又是谁？”那孩子也惊恐地喊道。

End

完整标题是：五次达米安不在现场，还有一次搭档自己砸到了他身上。

总而言之就是在电影里各种因故没能在场的达米安，在母盒打开通道时，喜获从天而降的搭档的故事。


End file.
